


What's An Accident?

by mokayno



Series: My Stupid AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, dirk being a cute uncle, domestic!john/dave, mainly just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokayno/pseuds/mokayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets into a small car wreck resulting in him having to stay the night in the hospital. John calls up Dirk to ask if he can watch the kids for the night. Casey is just a ball full of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's An Accident?

**Author's Note:**

> I live!!!! Sorry I haven't posted anything in SO LONG... again. Anyway, I wrote this last night when I was a wee bit tipsy and sleepy. I edited it a bit this morning. I thought it was worth posting.

"Uncle Dirk?" a tiny voice sounds from your side. You turn away from the television and peek down at the source nestled between you and the couch. Her blue eyes stare at you widely, brimming with curiousity. 

"sup lil lady?" you respond quietly. 

"Where's Daddy and Papa at again?" she asks, squirming slightly to find a more comfortable position. She finally ends up with her head on your armpit. She looks up at you upside down, waiting as patiently as a four year old can. 

You sigh, this is the second time she's asked already. Of course, this is probably your fault for giving her a bullshit answer to begin with. You guess you forgot how much kids liked to ask questions.

"They're at the hospital," you say, giving it to her straight. 

She turns around so she's laying on her stomach, mouth gaping open. She reminds you a bit of a giant goldfish. her bright blue eyes gaze into your own orange ones. She blinks slowly, and closes her mouth to bite on her lip before she decides on a response. 

"How come they're at the hospital?"

"Cuz your Daddy got into a car accident," you sigh again, then turn back to the television. The Hubs playing re-runs of My Little Pony tonight. 

You feel her kicking her legs slowly, her right foot occassionally bumping your leg as she contemplates your answer. You wait patiently and quietly. You watch as the Cutie Mark Crusadors get ready for the talent show. You grin a little at how obvious it is that they're picking all the wrong talents. 

"Uncle Dirk...?" she asks again, this time hesitantly.

"sup cutie?"

"What's...what's accident mean again?" she pauses and you hear her mumble, "I forgot."

You turn back to look at her, and you see how unsure she looks. You think the last time anyone she knew was in the hospital was when her Auntie Jade had gone into labor. She looks like she wasn't sure if she was going to get a new sibling, or if she should worry. 

"Well Casey, an accident basically is when something happens that didn't mean ta happen. Like when you dropped that book on Nikki earlier, did you mean to?"

She scrunches up her face and shakes her head, "no I didn't! I was just tryn' to read him a story like Papa does!"

"Then it was an accident."

"So Daddy's car had an accident?" she scrunches her face up in confusion, "How come he's at the hospital then? Shouldn't he see a 'chanic?"

"Cuz someone drove their car into his car without meaning to. But he got hurt from it," it's your turn to wiggle, muscles having gone stiff from lack of movement for an extended period of time.

Her eyes widen at that, no longer confused about which emotion to correctly display. You pull her close so she's laying on top of you, face burried into your chest. You hold her there. 

"Hey, listen doll, you're Dad's just fine. He's got a broken leg that's it. They're just keeping him over night for formalities. Your Dad's a tough guy, right?" you rub her back gently. 

You feel her nod, and hear her sniff a little.

"Course he is, your ol' Uncle Dirk taught him everything he knows. I'm an expert on this stuff. So, when I say he's okay, then you aint gotta worry your pretty lil head any."

You hear her sniff again. She turns her head toward the TV, her cheek pressed against your chest. "Okay," she mumbles quietly before nuzzling her cheek against you.

You sigh softly and give her a reassuring squeeze. You turn toward the TV to see the episode credits scrolling by. You reach for the remote with your free hand, and check the guide. 

"Oh sweet, May the Best Pet Win is on next. I love that one," you stretch into a comfortable position and yawn. 

You hear Casey giggle softly, "Me too! Rainbow Dash is so silly."

You look over at her and give her your best straight face you can muster, "Rainbow Dash is kickass and don't you forget it, lil lady."

She sits up on her arms and grins down at you, "Yes sir!" then returns to her position from earlier.

Crisis averted successfully.

* * *

You open the door, and go back outside to hold open the screen for Dave. You try not to laugh, but you can't help the chuckle that escapes at the sight before you. Daves face is scrunched up in concentration as he maneuvars his new crutches up the stairs.

"Don't you laugh at me, Egbert. I can fucking sense that shit eating grin by now," he clambers up the last step, "And you don't need to hold the door for me, Jesus."

"Someone took their cranky pill this morning," you say as he crutches toward you. You give a little pout, and when he gets to you he gives you a little smooch.

"Sorry, just this cast is itchy as fuck," he gripes and makes his way into the house.

You follow, checking your watch as you do. It's unusually quiet for it being 11 in the morning. Usually, the kids are up by now begging to do something. Dave seems to think the quiet is a little odd as well. He calls out softly, "Hello, anyone home?" and crutches his way to the living room. You follow close behind him again. Pound Puppies plays on the television, but you know that isn't what was being watched. You see Dave stopped by the couch, and you walk over to him curiously.

The sight you see makes you grin widely. You're tempted to get Dave's camera. In fact, you just might. The opportunity is just too great to pass up. Before you lies Dirk Strider spread out on your couch, hair a mess, and his arm hanging off the side. Your daughter, Casey, sleeps soundely on his chest; some of her black locks sprawled over Dirk's face. And nestled between the couch and Dirk is Nikki. His little tuft of blonde hair sticking out from where his head is nestled safely in the crook of Dirks' arm.

"Should we wake them up?" Dave whispers.

"No! Not yet," you whisper back, grinning wickedly, "Where'd you put that camera of yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> Daww how cute! Anyway, I just wanted to make a note that I do intend to update Chiaroscuro sometime this week, for anyone who's interested in that bit of knowledge. Sorry again for disappearing for a while there. But, with my brother back to school I should be able to have more free time to update a little more frequently. 'Should' being the keyword here.


End file.
